In contemporary vehicles, forced induction, such as via an exhaust driven turbocharger, is typically utilized to improve internal combustion (IC) engine efficiency. A turbocharger may permit an internal combustion engine to generate more power from a given engine displacement by generating boost, i.e. increasing mass of air entering the engine's combustion chamber.
Efficiency of a turbocharged engine typically depends on the capability of the turbocharger to generate boost in response to a vehicle operator's demand for acceleration. Generating boost commensurate with operator demand, however, can be a challenge due to the turbocharger's rotating inertia, particularly at lower engine speeds when engine exhaust pressure is low. One approach to obtaining improved turbocharger response is to assist engine exhaust pressure in spooling up the turbocharger via an electric motor. In such a case, the electric motor assist is typically integrated into the turbocharger assembly.